DZWONKI
by Tallis Keeton
Summary: Tłumaczenie, autor FrodoBagginsofBagEnd. Alternatywne Uniwersum, ost. niekanoniczna śmierć postaci.


**FBoBE**

**DZWONKI **

**** Siły Powiernika słabną. Nie potrzeba już uzdrowiciela, by to zauważyć. Nie był w dobrym stanie od czasu uratowania z Góry, blisko rok temu, cierpiąc w gorączce, dreszczach, bólach i od koszmarnych wspomnień. Choć pod naszą opieką, w końcu odzyskał, trochę żywotności. Wystarczająco, aby cieszyć się poezją i pieśnią w Kominkowej Sali, by odwiedzać ogrody, i by pracować nad książką, którą wreszcie dokończył, choć nie bez wielkiego wysiłku. Wielu oferowało się do pomocy, w leczeniu. Dość zabawny był w Rivendell widok dostojnego Glorfindela, noszącego zawiniątko na rękach, traktując go, jakby ta drobna istota była wielkim księciem, bliźniacy także stali się bardzo z nim związani i często opiekują się nim wspólnie. Ta dwójka, zgrabnie usuwa wszelkie przeszkody, które mogłyby być utrudnieniem dla ich małego gościa. Nawet Legolas i Gimli, przybyli, spragnieni widzenia się z ich towarzyszem, i z własnej woli przyjmują swoją zmianę w czuwaniu. Połączenie elfiej zwinności i delikatności z krasnoludzką siłą okazało się bardzo wygodnym dla Froda, i wydawał się dość uszczęśliwiony obecnością dwu z jego Drużyny. Obaj przynieśli tez listy od innych kompanów, jak i od Eowiny i Faramira, którzy dostali od Elessara i Arweny pozwolenie na odwiedzenie Imladris - jeśli jego gospodarz się zgodzi - jeszcze tego lata. Bardzo pragnęli znowu go zobaczyć. Choć starzejący się i często jakby nieobecny, Bilbo codziennie  
siadywał przy nim, uwagi swego opiekuna Frodo pozbawiony był najwyżej dwa razy dziennie, a najczęściej rzadziej. I zdawało się to być źródłem cichej radości dla wszystkich, móc słyszeć ich cichą rozmowę o rzeczach dawno minionych. Krótkie okresy przebudzenia Bilba nie wchodzą w grę, bowiem teraz jego dziedzic, wymaga częstszego odpoczynku, w tych dniach, bardziej wątły od starzejącego się wuja  
Inni hobbici pisują do niego często, a Sam załamany koniecznością opuszczenia swego pana, oferował się zostać, mówi o wizycie późnego lata, zapewniając, że będzie przy Frodzie na urodzinach. Cieszy mnie to zainteresowanie, lecz wyznam, że ta sprawa mnie martwi, bo choć Frodo nalegał, by Sam wracał z innymi, czasem zastanawiam się czy nie powinien był zostać, byłby, bowiem to dla niego smutek okrutny, jeśliby nie zdarzył już zobaczyć swego pana żywym.  
Czy to, dlatego, że byłem jednym z pierwszych, którzy o jego potrzeby dbali podczas Wyprawy, czy też, że mój dotyk, od czasu Wichrowego do teraz, tak mu znajomy, przynosi ukojenie, wydaje się przedkładać moją opiekę nad każdą inną. Prosi o mnie, jeśli czuje się szczególnie źle, w krótkich chwilach, kiedy już nie jestem obok. Nasz mały przyjaciel był tak bardzo chory. Zeszłej jesieni, miał zapalenie płuc, a płuca, nazbyt osłabione by zwalczać chorobę tak dobrze jak wcześniej. Pomału jednak powracał do zdrowia, zwykłe w trakcie zdrowienia zachcianki, były wykonywane starannie przez każdego z kompanów lecz poprawa to tylko jaśniejszy punkt we wciąż mroczniejącym czasie. Słabnie, teraz przykuty do łóżka, i jeśli przenoszony, do krzesła. Czasem zbyt chory by jeść lub by utrzymać w żołądku cokolwiek. Ale, przez większość czasu zadowolony z opieki, ciepła i spokoju. Ostatnio wydaje się coraz bardziej słabnąć, tak kruchy, potrzebujący pomocy nawet by usiąść.  
Jest już po południu, ale bliźniacy donoszą, że ich podopieczny jest bezsenny, i pragnie towarzystwa swego ulubionego opiekuna, więc kończę na dziś.

Nawykły do wchodzenia bez pukania, w razie gdyby jego podopieczny spał, Elrond przeszedł pokój i usiadł na, przyniesionym z jego własnego gabinetu krześle, przy łóżku Froda. Wielkim, eleganckim fotelu, w którym wygodnie było drzemać, jeśli było to konieczne. Wzrok uzdrowiciela spoczął na jego przyjacielu, bowiem przyjacielem Frodo się stał, i elficki lekarz uśmiechnął się, a szare oczy odbijały światło świec. Przesunął dłonią przez czoło pacjenta, i sprawdził puls, jego palce dotknęły miejsca na karku wyczuwając - ostatnio tak znajomy im ruch.  
- Chciałeś mię widzieć Frodo? Co mogę dla ciebie zrobić ?  
- Mhm...- mały hobbit spojrzał na niego z wdzięcznością.  
Przeraźliwie błękitne oczy wyrażały ulgę, z powodu przybycia pana na Rivendell. Miał lekką gorączkę zdecydowanie za ciepły zdecydował Elrond, lecz uderzenia serca pozostały, choć nierówne i trochę za słabe, ale wolniejsze niż oczekiwał.  
- Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś. Chciałem...chciałem, żebyś tu pobył...chciałem trochę pomówić... może...Czy na zewnątrz jest bardzo zimno ? Elladan przyniósł mi trochę śniegu, żebym mógł zobaczyć... wcześniej, kiedy spałem, mróz porzeźbił moje okna  
cudownymi wzorami.  
- To będzie ostatni śnieg tego roku...już przebiśniegi puszczają pędy z pod śniegu, pod drzewami, w ogrodzie. Wiosna jest tuż za rogiem.  
Elrond żył już tak długo na Ardzie, że znał dobrze jej zwyczaje, i ciągle miał pewną władze nad klimatem doliny, pomimo dogasającej mocy Vilyi. Na stoliku stały różne napoje, część ich wysiłków, by skusić go na pożywne płyny...ciągłe pragnienie było, w tym czasie, stałym problemem dla drobnego Cormakolindo. Dało się zauważyć, że zestaw żywności przygotowany przy łóżku wygląda niepokojąco obficie, większość z tych dań była nie ruszona.  
- Nie mam nic przeciw, jeśli tylko samemu nie muszę być na zewnątrz... o tej porze, zeszłego roku... myślę, że... chyba szliśmy przez Bagna.  
- A ja czekałem niecierpliwie, na wieści o was wszystkich. Keleborn wysłał do mnie, że osiągnęliście Lorien, i popłyniecie rzeką, ale poza tym, nie wiedziałem nic, mogłem tylko siedzieć i czekać - Elrond pokręcił głową.

- Elfowie są znani ze swej cierpliwości, ale wtedy ten czas oczekiwania był najgorszym w ciągu całych, moich długich lat.  
- I straciliśmy Gandalfa...Nie pamiętam, żebym był wcześniej tak przerażony. Ależ miałem niespodziankę...ale byłem rad...obudzić się w Ithilien, i usłyszeć jego głos...On i Aragorn byli tam, i...i w pierwszej chwili bałem się najgorszego...  
- Wiem, że to musiało być oszałamiające, że Jedyny został zniszczony ale nie wiedziałem o waszym losie, nic, póki orły nie przybyły do Imladris.  
Elrond wybrał jedno małe jabłko, i zaczął obierać. Gdy skończył jedną cząstkę ukroił sobie drugą, znacznie mniejszą podał Frodowi.  
- Jest dość słodkie. Wybacz, że nie mogłem być tam od razu dla was. Walka należała do ludzkiego rodu, choć nie mogłem zdaje się utrzymać własnych dzieci z dala od niej.  
- Ale przyjechałeś jak tylko mogłeś...i zajmowałeś się mną od...  
Dało się słyszeć lekkie pukanie i wszedł jeden ze sług, z wózkiem pełnym talerzy.  
- Dostałem dziś list od księcia Legolasa z Mirkwood, wygląda na to, ze zabrał Gimlego w odwiedziny do swego ojca i było jakieś nieporozumienie przy bramach, skutkiem którego nasz biedny khazad spędził godzinkę w lochach. Nie zostali tam długo.  
- Och, a niech ich, czemu nie jestem zdziwiony, ależ by się Bilbo uśmiał. Kto by się spodziewał, ze staną się tak szybko, tak wiernymi przyjaciółmi...  
- Ostatni rok wydał wiele, niezwykłych przyjaźni. I to wyszło nam na dobre.  
Jedynie wspólnie ludy Środziemia, mogły przezwyciężyć moc, co im zagrażała. Mam  
tylko nadzieję, że teraz kiedy ciemność upadła, wszystko nie będzie znowu, takie  
jak przedtem.  
- Bo wtedy tak wiele wydałoby się...na próżno...Nie rozumiem czemu Ludzie  
zawsze, wszystko muszą tak komplikować.  
- Jest teraz Najwyższy Król, który utrzyma ich razem.  
- W pewien sposób, źle się czuje z powodu Aragorna, bo jego praca dopiero  
się zaczęła...a moja się zakończyła...  
- Został wybrany do tego zadania, i pracował na nie całe życie...tak samo, jak ty zostałeś wybrany. I ma przyjaciół do pomocy, tak samo jak ty miałeś. Nie martwię się już o Estela.  
- Czy mógłbym dostać trochę herbaty imbirowej ? I...jakieś ciastko jabłkowe, jeśli to w porządku...

Elrond uniósł do jego ust ciepły kubek.  
Na zewnątrz księżyc wschodził świeżo spadły śnieg rozbłyskał w jego łagodnej poświacie. Hobbit wyjrzał na zewnątrz, wpatrywał się smutno w zaspy, choć wciąż jadł i pił dla świętego spokoju swego troskliwego opiekuna.  
- Gdzie... co myślisz o... co dzieje się z hobbitami? Skoro nikt nie wie... skąd my... się wzięliśmy to może... nie idziemy nigdzie a tylko... z powrotem, do ziemi?  
Łyknął znów herbaty.

- To dlatego bardzo chciałbym... być pochowany... gdzieś w miłym miejscu gdyby coś...  
- Może nie wiemy skąd pochodzą hobbici, ale są częścią Śródziemia a całe Śródziemie zostało wyśpiewane do istnienia przez Iluvatara. - Elrond odrzekł łagodnie, ujmując go za rękę. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, aby Stwórca nie miał jakiegoś miejsca i dla twego ludu. Nie byłby tak okrutny. Powiódł wzrokiem za okno, na zalany bladym księżycem krajobraz spokojnej doliny.  
- Co do twego ciała... masz na myśli jakieś szczególne miejsce, które byś wybrał na złożenie go?  
- Było takie jedno, miejsce, które szczególnie polubiłem, kiedy pierwszy raz tutaj przyjechałem... blisko ogrodów różanych pani Celebriany... bardzo spokojne... znalazłem nawet w pobliżu małą grządkę pieczarek, co... zdawało się, ze bardzo ubawiło Aragorna i Arwenę...  
- Wyglądało jak ten rodzaj miejsca, w którym się ukrywałem, gdy byłem  
dzieckiem...  
- Wiem, o jakim miejscu mówisz... blisko wierzby? Arwena zwykła się tam wspinać po drzewach, chować wśród gałęzi, kiedy nie była większa od ciebie. Myślała, że nie wiem.  
- Pokazała mi je. Czasami wspinałem się tam by pomyśleć. To jest dokładnie tam gdzie chcę...tam...coś prostego...chociaż, proszę, chciałbym żeby było tam imię...Byli inni powiernicy pierścieni i, chciałbym, moje imię...jeśli to w porządku...?  
- Zadbam o to mój mały przyjacielu. Kamień z imieniem, a ja posadzę tam dzwonki, by  
zakwitły wiosną.  
Elrond kaszlnął, bo mu nagle coś zatkało zaciśnięte gardło.  
- Dziękuję. - Niewielki, smutny uśmiech. - Jak długo...jak myślisz ?  
- Pytałeś już o to wcześniej...a moja odpowiedź jest taka sama, jak była. Nie wiem, bowiem to nie ja wyśpiewałem ciebie na świat,…ale teraz jest już blisko.

Tylko pokiwał głową ponuro.  
- Myślisz, jakbym jadł i spróbował...mógłbym...do jesieni...naszych urodzin  
i odwiedziny Sama? Obiecał przywieźć Rosie...  
-Tak myślę, ale poza to... Elrond tylko westchnął. - Nie sądzę,  
abyś zobaczył następne śniegi, mój mały. A na wiosnę, dzwonki, będą kwitły pod  
wierzbą.

Długo panowała cisza.  
- Proszę...zabierz mnie na zewnątrz. - Ledwie słyszalny głos. Elrond się zawahał, przez chwilę, na zewnątrz było zimno. Ale jakże mógł odmówić tej prośbie, ujrzenia ostatniego śniegu? Zbierając ciepłe, grube okrycia z łóżka, podniósł Froda, i trzymając go blisko ciepła własnej piersi, zsunął fałdy swej szaty na jego ciemne loki. Wysokie  
okna pokoju Froda, wychodziły na taras, i wybierając tę drogę, Elrond otworzył drzwi i wyniósł go na połyskujący od księżyca świat, świat szronu i śniegu, a elfie stopy  
tworzyły ledwo zauważalne ślady na zmrożonej pokrywie.  
- Ach!  
Wysiłki jego zostały wynagrodzone świeżą iskrą w oczach z błękitu. Uradowany Frodo promieniał, chociaż wzrok zasnuwały mu łzy. Jedna ręka wysunęła się z osłony koców, pozwalając, by resztki światła osiadły i zmieniły się w pył na dłoni, gdzie prędko stopniały.  
- Tak piękne... tak bardzo piękne... Ułożył się na piersi Elronda, uleczoną teraz ręką chwytając śniegowe płatki. - Matka opowiadała mi, że...były...anioły stróże, a...płatki  
śniegu to były wtedy, kiedy anioły płakały...  
- A każdy płatek jest inny...nie ma dwu takich samych. Elrond patrzał jak topniały na dłoni Froda. - Kiedy jeden zaniknie, nigdy nie będzie, kolejnego, takiego samego.  
Elrond spojrzał poprzez ucichłą dolinę, śnieg uciszył, bowiem nawet głosy, tak wielu wodospadów, które odmówiły zamarznięcia choćby w środku zimy. Czyż istota, która tak wiele pracy wkładałaby nawet w malutki płatek śniegu, co przemija w jednej chwili, pozwoliłaby temu życiu, w ramionach Elronda, stopnieć również? Proszę...na pewno nie. Podniósł syn Earendila oczy, w błaganiu, cała ułuda spokojnej akceptacji, została przegnana z jego serca.  
Proszę...nie.  
- Choć, czy ktokolwiek będzie pamiętał ? Frodo zadrżał lekko. - Zastanawiam się nad tym...tak myślę...czy ktokolwiek będzie pamiętał? Dłoń jego wsunęła się z powrotem w okrycie. Elrond odwrócił oczy od gwiazd i spojrzał na drobną postać, boleśnie przypominając sam sobie, że jego własne życie będzie płynąć przez wieczność.  
- Ja będę pamiętał, mały przyjacielu. Ja będę.  
- Dziękuje...  
Szept, po którym nastąpiło lekkie westchnienie...i nagle Frodo wydał się jego opiekunowi bardzo nieruchomy. Noldo uzdrowiciel palcami sprawdził wciąż ciepły kark, aby potwierdzić, to, co już wiedziało jego serce, nie było lekkich uderzeń krwi, płynącej przez wątłe ciało. Znowu spojrzał w górę, na gwiazdy, a zasłona łez, nie powstrzymywana, spływała po twarzy bez wieku. Wtulił kruchą postać bliżej i zaczął iść...poprzez tarasy, do ogrodu różanego, i dalej...po trawniku, do bezlistnego parasola wierzby. Tam usiadł na śniegu...Frodo ukołysany na jego kolanach... siedział i patrzał, jak płatki śniegu opadają, nie roztapiając się, na spokojną, zwrócona w górę twarz.

KONIEC


End file.
